Daddy Wonka
Daddy Wonka, Wonka for short or "Furry King" is a very talented dancer in VRChat with a focus on wild acrobatics, pole dancing and lap dancing. He identifies as a "furry" and most often has his signature anthropomorphic humanoid cat avatar on, wearing a crown and boxer briefs. He occasionally performs at dance clubs and bars such as Club Zodiac and The Royal Gator. History He met Roflgator at The Galactic Gator on May 6th, 2019 along with Mnky, .Captain. through his dancer friend NippNipp and made an impression when they all danced on Truu when he was trapped inside a jail cell. On June 25th, 2019 and multiple times since he has participated in the Spot The Trap! game-shows hosted by Roflgator. In Aug, 2019 he reported that his controller broke and has done less dancing since. Trivia *He is 6'6 tall IRL. *His signature avatar has jiggle physics on his "junk". *When drunk he proclaimed wanting to "wrestle" Roflgator and possibly more. *UzuriMia once admitted to having the hots for him and his furry avatar. *Many of his friends who are also dancers have chosen or renamed to names similar to his, beginning with "Daddy". Including Daddy Squint, Daddy Voreskin, Daddy Gideon, Daddy PIKA, Daddy Mistilia and possibly more. Twitch Clips *Truu gets a straight male treatment (Dancing shock for Truu) *Is it true Wonka? Uzu confession *Declaring his interest in "wrestling" Roflgator... and possibly more *Roflgator spying on Wonka and Uzu *Sudden dancing hokage hooches *VRChat dances are evolving, Daddy Wonka and NippNipp dance *Calling out NippNipp for being a VRChat celebrity *Siren and Wonka Gallery Rofl 2019 May 6th 9 Daddy Wonka, Mnky and Captain - NippNipps dancer friends.jpg|Wonka, Mnky and .Captain.. Rofl 2019 May 6th 10 Daddy Wonka, Mnky and Captain trapped Truu.jpg|Truu trapped in prison with Wonka Mnky and .Captain. Rofl May 17th 2019 7 Zenko Umi, Yukihime Yuri, Daddy Wonka, Wormhog and MorpheusTM.jpg|Dancing for Zenko Umi, YukihimeYuri, Wormhog and Morpheus Rofl May 31st 2019 13 Captain and Daddy Wonka.jpg|Dancing with .Captain. at The Golden Gator. Rofl June 17th 2019 Daddy Wonkas Loli cat avatar.jpg|Wokas cat "Loli" avatar Rofl June 9th 2019 92 Daddy Wonka and UzuriMia.jpg|Wonka and UzuriMia. Rofl June 11th 2019 5 Daddy Wonka.jpg|Wonka in the Void Club Rofl June 25th 2019 22 Spot the trap!.jpg|Participating in a Spot The Trap! game-show hosted by Roflgator. Rofl June 25th 2019 23 Spot the trap!.jpg|Wonka on stage using a female avatar. Rofl June 25th 2019 29 Daddy Voreskin, Daddy Wonka, Raziell, Wormhog and NippNipp.jpg|Daddy Voreskin, Wonka, Raziel, Wormhog and NippNipp. Rofl June 25th 2019 32 Daddy Wonka, Daddy Voreskin, Raziell, NippNipp and UzuriMia.jpg|Wonka, Daddy Voreskin, Raziell, NippNipp and UzuriMia Rofl Aug 6 2019 14 Daddy Squint and Daddy Wonka.jpg|Daddy Squint and Wonka Rofl Aug 7th 2019 16 Hopping Hokage Hooches (Daddy Wonka, Daddy Squint, Daddy Gideon).jpg|Hopping Hokage Hooches? Wonka, Daddy Squint and Daddy Gideon Rofl Aug 7th 2019 39 Daddy Wonka and Miyuki.jpg|Wonka and Miyuki Rofl Oct 15th 2019 36 Siren and Daddy Wonka.jpg|Siren and Wonka Rofl Oct 15th 2019 45 Siren and Daddy Wonka.jpg|Siren and Wonka Category:People Category:Characters Category:Beastkin